


Still Writing Pages

by repwarrior



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Scream 2 (1997), Movie: Scream 3 (2000), Movie: Scream 4 (2011), References to Scream (Movies), Woodsboro (Scream)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repwarrior/pseuds/repwarrior
Summary: A new Ghostface killer is out there. Amidst the terror, Gale and Dewey find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Kudos: 8





	Still Writing Pages

**Author's Note:**

> With Scream 5 coming soon, I've decided to write a fic based on this lovely couple! In my mind this little moment is supposed to take place in the movie. I hope we'll actually get something like this in the new sequel!

‘I can’t believe it’s happening… again,’ the raspy voice of a woman whispered, a faint tremble echoing as the last word was murmured.

Various furniture pieces that were years old were revealed as she twisted the doorknob with a creak. In the beam emitted by a lamp placed next to the bed, particles flowed around the dimly lit interior. She turned her attention to the sturdy desk left in a corner. A laptop sat on its surface. She let out a defeated sigh. The room that she considered a getaway from the world suddenly felt cold.

Gently shaking her head to clear her thoughts even for a second, she stepped toward the window to her right. As she pushed the window panes open, the nighttime crisp grazed her face.

‘Gale,’ her name resounded unexpectedly.

However she was not startled. That cushy tone always brought her back on her feet.

‘Dewey,’ she answered back.

Their wandering eyes met. In that moment, her blue impacted his light brown to create a hypnotizing pause that allowed them to simply breathe. He softly cupped her cheeks. With that single gesture, an immense wave of relief washed over her even if she knew it would be short-lived. Taking in the quietude of that rare opportunity to spend some intimate time together, she once more envisioned the perils that they had been through over the past two decades.

Jittery flashbacks reeled on the screen in her mind. First came the infamous party, with them barely escaping unscathed. Then horror unleashed on the grounds of the Windsor campus. That was when she truly believed it was the end of the road. Soon after, the Hollywood murders took place and somehow they rushed out of it with a bond that was stronger than ever – he proposed to her. Fastforward a decade later and the so-called ‘Woodsboro massacre reboot’ crashed in. With a stroke of luck they lived to tell the tale. Specifically in her case, she lived to write another book inspired by real events and get those good sales.

But under all the screams, the constant variable was him. Even when their darkest fears threatened to consume everything.

She switched her sight back to the outdoors, leaning on the frame with her elbows. He snuggled up to her, his chin pressed on her shoulder. His arms wrapped her waist in a warm embrace, a shiver running down his back as he fondled the silky cardigan she was wearing.

They stood there in peace taking in the mundane view of the neighborhood. Rows of typical suburban houses in which no one seemed to be awake at that ungodly hour. The street below that was now deserted due to the enforced curfew. The shade trees swaying in the breeze like silent ghosts. And above, the town was overseen by the moon with its mesmerizing glow. The familiarity of that place, hidden within the californian woodlands, remained intact. Yet, for the first time in ten years, the comfort it used to instill was abruptly slashed away with one late night call. That comfort had been replaced by fright.

But there was a silver lining. That fright was alleviated by having each other there. He was there for her. She was there for him. They would always tell that to each other.

‘I promise we’ll get through this. We are Gale and Dewey. Survivors. Like you said in your books right?’ he referenced cheekily.

She chuckled.

‘Guess I’m still writing pages,’ she replied with her signature sass.

‘Time to come up with one hell of an ending then,’ he continued.

She looked to his side.

‘You’re right. Let’s write that goddamn ending.’


End file.
